


His Butler, Compromised

by DisillusionedInDeath



Category: Kito, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Self-Indulgent, emotional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisillusionedInDeath/pseuds/DisillusionedInDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot attempting to give insight into the relationship between master and servant. Non slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler, Compromised

Ciel sat on the edge of his bed, the navy coverlet and white sheets already pulled back. Kneeling before him, Sebastian deftly buttoned up Ciel's white muslin nightshirt. Sebastian's hands skimmed over Ciel's body and down his arms to button the sleeves around Ciel's delicate wrists. Sebastian gently grasped Ciel's hand, his touch bordering on a caress, and removed the blue diamond ring that signified the thirteen year old as the head of the house of Phantomhive. It was reverently placed on the wooden bedside table near the base of a candelabrum that shed its feeble glow over the expanse of the spacious room.

With sure gloved fingers, Sebastian smoothed invisible wrinkles and straightened a slightly skewed collar. Ciel dolefully watched Sebastian stand before him and bend slightly forward to unlace the tie at the back of Ciel's head that held his stiff felt eye-patch on. Gracefully letting it fall from his slack fingers into a neat coil beside the glittering ring, Sebastian watched Ciel lay down, slide his legs under the cover, and roll over. Sebastian gazed at the blue haired boy, a red glint in his eyes, and mysterious emotions playing over his unguarded face before pulling the bedclothes up and tenderly tucking them under Ciel's chin. As he turned to go, a muffled voice called out to him.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, bocchan?" Sebastian replied, turning to look at Ciel.

"Stay with me," Ciel said, "until I fall asleep."

"My, my, bocchan," Sebastian smirked. "Are you displaying such weakness in front of me?"

Ciel turned his head to shoot an annoyed glance at the visibly amused demon.

"This is an order." His right eye seemed to glow as he said, "Do not leave me!"

The sudden red flash of Sebastian's eyes was hidden by his black hair as it fell in a curtain over his face as he swept into a low bow.

"Yes, my lord."

He stood and remained gazing at Ciel, half his face still covered by his thick hair. Long moments passed, the red in his eyes not fading as he lost himself in his thoughts.

Yes, my lord. I will stay with you. I will stay by your side until after the end. When you are dead, body and soul both shattered beyond repair; when the corpses of your pawns are piled beneath you, and when your glorious throne has fallen into ruin, I will be with you. Even until then, bocchan.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from FanFiction under the same name.


End file.
